into the Tardis
by marelle26
Summary: Elizabeth et Darcy se retrouvent coincés 24H dans le Tardis.


Elizabeth quitta le presbytère le matin : elle avait besoin de se clarifier l'esprit après les événements de la veille. Elle n'en revenait toujours par : l'arrogant, l'orgueilleux, le richissime Mr. Darcy l'aimait et l'avait demandé en mariage ! Soit dit en passant, sa demande aurait presque pu entrer en compétition avec celle de Mr. Collins dans la catégorie de la demande en mariage la plus ridicule, si elle n'avait pas été aussi insultante. Elizabeth secoua la tête : cet homme était insupportable, et ne méritait pas qu'elle lui accorde plus d'attention. Mieux valait qu'elle profite de cette belle matinée de printemps. Elle continua sa promenade et parvint à l'un de ses endroits préférés de tout Rosing Park. Malheureusement pour elle, s'y trouvait le gentleman qu'elle aurait voulu à tout prix éviter. Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant aux mots qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il l'interpella.

\- Miss Bennet, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi l'honneur de lire ceci, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une lettre.

Elle s'en saisit, l'air suspicieuse, et le regarda toucher son chapeau pour la saluer. À ce moment-là, des bruits de course venant du bois voisin leur firent tourner la tête à tous les deux, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent sortir des taillis trois personnes qui couraient à toute allure.

\- Courez, s'écria le plus jeune des trois qui courait en tête quand il les aperçut.

Elizabeth et Darcy le regardèrent, éberlués.

\- Mais courez donc, répéta l'homme, en les voyant toujours immobiles. À ce moment-là, les buissons se déchirèrent à nouveau dans un vrombissement et révélèrent une guêpe absolument spectaculaire, de la taille d'un homme adulte.

Ils ne se firent pas répéter la consigne une troisième fois, et se mirent à courir à la suite des trois individus, sans savoir où ils allaient. Ils coururent à perdre haleine, pendant de longues minutes à travers les bois. Elizabeth était la dernière de la troupe, et peinait à suivre. Soudain elle sentit les pattes de la créature abominable dans son dos, et elle crut s'effondrer, sa dernière heure arrivée. Pourtant, au moment où elle allait abandonner, elle sentit une main chaude s'emparer de la sienne et l'entraîner en avant.

\- Continuez de courir, miss Bennet, l'encouragea Mr. Darcy en haletant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes enfin, ils virent devant eux une petite boîte bleue, dont l'une des portes était ouverte. L'homme qui les avait averti était juste devant eux.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, Amy et Rory sont déjà à l'intérieur, dit-il.

\- Mais nous ne tiendrons jamais tous à l'intérieur, s'écria Darcy, qui tirait toujours par la main une Elizabeth éberluée.

\- Faites ce que je vous dit, dit l'homme en les poussant à l'intérieur et en fermant prestement la porte derrière lui. Bienvenue dans le TARDIS, oui, je sais, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur, ça fait 840 ans qu'on me le dit, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Elizabeth et de Darcy qui regardaient incrédules l'intérieur de la boîte avant de se précipiter vers une sorte de colonne située en haut d'un escalier.

\- Docteur, c'était quoi cette chose ? Demanda la voix d'une femme essoufflée derrière la colonne.

\- Un Vespiforme, répondit l'homme qui était visiblement le Docteur en manipulant divers boutons sur la colonne.

\- Un quoi ? demanda un homme, encore jeune aux cheveux blonds, sans doute Rory, déduisirent Lizzie et Darcy.

\- Un Vespiforme, un extraterrestre qui a la forme d'une guêpe géante.

\- Merci, Docteur, on avait remarqué, marmonna Rory.

\- Oh, bonjour, vous deux, dit tout à coup la femme, Amy donc, qui apparut à côté de la colonne.

Les deux hommes avaient paru être habillés d'une manière étrange à Lizzie, mais Amy... dire que ce fut un choc serait sans doute un euphémisme : en effet, ses cheveux roux étaient détachés, à peine retenus par une sorte de bandeau. Elle ne portait par ailleurs qu'une espèce de jupe très courte qui révélait la plus grande partie de ses jambes. Le haut était moins choquant, mais sa tenue générale était dans l'ensemble très provocante. Trop, sans doute, pensa Elizabeth en jetant un œil à Mr. Darcy, qui semblait ne guère savoir où regarder.

\- Euh... bonjour, hasarda Elizabeth.

\- Au fait, s'exclama tout à coup le premier homme, je suis le Docteur !

\- Le docteur ? Docteur comment ? Demanda Lizzie incertaine.

\- Juste le Docteur. Et voici mes beaux-parents, les Pound, Amy, et son mari Rory.

\- Vos beaux-parents ? Interrogea Elizabeth au moment même où Darcy demandait interloqué à Rory : « Et vous laissez votre femme s'habiller aussi peu ? »

\- Oui, mes beaux-parents, les parents de ma femme. Ne cherchez pas, River ne voyage pas avec nous, je ne sais pas vraiment où elle est en ce moment. Peut-être encore en prison pour m'avoir assassiné... c'est toujours le problème quand on ne voyage pas dans le temps dans le même sens. Pour elle, nous ne sommes peut-être même pas encore mariés.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Lizzie et Darcy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, il fait souvent ça. On va vous expliquer, tenta de les rassurer Amy. Si vous nous disiez qui vous êtes ?

\- Vous aimeriez peut-être pouvoir vous asseoir, intervint Rory.

Amy sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais son mari la coupa.

\- Je sais ce que je dis, je suis infirmier, je te rappelle. Ils ont besoin de s'asseoir et de prendre un thé chaud.

\- Je prendrais bien quelque chose de plus fort, si vous en avez, ajouta Darcy d'une voix blanche.

Amy hocha la tête puis descendit les escaliers sous la console tandis que son mari, qui avait repris son souffle guidait les deux nouveaux-venus vers le siège le plus proche.

\- Voilà, dit le Docteur en se redressant, avec ça, s'il parvient à entrer, je mange mon nœud papillon. Ou mon fez. Alors, qui êtes-vous tous les deux ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me paraissez familiers, ajouta-t-il en tournant vers ses deux invités.

Lizzie jeta un œil à Darcy, et voyant qu'il était sans doute trop choqué pour le faire, entreprit de faire les présentations.

\- Je suis Elizabeth Bennet, et voici Mr. Darcy.

\- Elizabeth Bennet et Mr. Darcy ? Comme dans _Orgueil et Préjugés_? Sérieux ? Demanda Amy, qui revenait avec un plateau chargé de tasses, d'une théière remplie d'un thé odorant et d'une bouteille que Lizzie reconnut comme du cognac. C'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais adolescente. Oh, on est à Pemberley, c'est ça ? J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter cette maison. Vous avez de la chance, Miss Bennet !

\- Pardon ? Dit Lizzie interloquée.

\- Amy ! S'exclama le Docteur.

\- Oups, pardon. Spoilers ?

\- Visiblement, lui répondit - un peu sèchement sans doute – Rory.

\- Nous sommes à Rosing Park, et je ne vois pas ce que mon domaine vient faire ici ! S'écria Darcy.

\- Rosing Park ? Est-ce qu'il vous a déjà demandé...non, spoilers, désolée, reprit Amy à l'intention de Lizzie.

\- Demandé en mariage, vous vouliez dire ? Oui, c'était hier, mais comment savez-vous cela ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne, et je doute que Mr. Darcy l'ait fait.

\- Mais alors il vous a donné la lettre ? Vous allez voir, vous allez être bouleversée ! Répondit Amy surexcitée.

\- Amy, dit le Docteur visiblement amusé, peut-être que tu devrais aller mettre d'autres vêtements, je crois que Mr. Darcy ne sait plus où poser les yeux. Je me charge d'expliquer la situation à nos hôtes.

\- Et vous allez finir de les perturber, c'est ça ?

\- Sinon, je suis là, moi aussi, intervint Rory.

\- Rory, l'homme de la situation ! S'exclama le Docteur qui se redressa d'un coup. Je file vérifier où en sont les batteries du Tardis.

Il partit en courant vers le sous-sol, tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers d'autres escaliers qui montaient vers un étage supérieur.

\- Bon, dit Rory en se tournant vers le couple- qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas un. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer comme je peux, sachant que je ne comprend pas tout. Nous sommes dans le Tardis, une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace qui est plus grande à l'intérieur, comme vous avez du le remarquer. Amy et moi sommes mariés et vivons normalement au XXIe siècle, sauf quand nous voyageons avec le Docteur. Nous sommes ici parce que le Tardis avait besoin de se recharger en énergie temporelle, et si j'ai bien compris, il y en a un gisement ici. Nous sommes sortis le temps de la recharge, mais comme d'habitude quand nous voyageons avec le Docteur, nous sommes tombés sur une espèce de monstre... ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure.

\- je ne comprend pas, dit Elizabeth tandis que Darcy semblait plus interloqué que jamais. Êtes-vous humains ? Le Docteur a dit tout à l'heure que ça faisait plus de 800 ans que les gens lui disaient que le Tardis est plus grand à l'intérieur.

\- Oui et non. Amy et moi sommes complètement humains, mais pas le Docteur. Je crois qu'il a deux cœurs, et il a quelque chose comme 900 ans, et oui je sais, il fait beaucoup plus jeune.

\- Et il est votre gendre ?

\- Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le mari de sa fille. Mais River est aussi une Dame du Temps, enfin plus ou moins. Je ne sais jamais quel âge elle a exactement quand je la vois parce qu'elle voyage dans le temps elle aussi, et qu'elle a l'air d'avoir le double de mon âge.

Elizabeth se laissa aller contre la banquette d'une manière très peu féminine en soupirant profondément.

\- J'abandonne, je renonce à essayer de comprendre ! C'est tout simplement aberrant, je dois être en train de rêver !

\- Ah, vous avez tenu jusque là, remarqua Darcy d'une voix faible.

\- Entrer dans le Tardis pour la première fois fait souvent cet effet-là, tenta de les rassurer Rory. Et il faut dire que la situation ne vous a pas ménagé.

\- On est coincé ici pendant encore bien vingt-quatre heures, cria à la cantonade le Docteur en revenant dans la pièce centrale. Voyons ce que dit notre Vespiforme ! Ajouta-t-il en tirant à lui une sorte de boîte sur laquelle défilaient des images. C'est vraiment un beau spécimen ! Ça fait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu !

\- Vingt-quatre heures, vous dîtes ? S'écria Elizabeth, très inquiète.

\- Ça pose un problème ?

\- C'est que... la situation sera très compromettante pour tous les deux si Mr. Darcy et moi-même disparaissons vingt-quatre heures en même temps.

\- C'est à vous de voir ce que vous préférez, répondit le Docteur après un temps de réflexion. Vous préférez sortir et mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances en préservant votre réputation ou la voir entachée et devoir passer votre vie ensemble ? Enfin, pas que la question se pose pour vous, Mr. Darcy, nous savons tous bien ici ce que vous préférez, mais tout de même...

\- Je ne souhaiterai à aucun prix forcer Miss Elizabeth à m'épouser, et je préférerai mourir que de la compromettre de quelque manière que ce soit, s'écria Darcy, tout à coup très en forme pour se défendre des accusations implicitement portées contre lui.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Mr. Darcy, avec toutes vos bonnes intentions, ça ne change rien à notre affaire. Nous sommes dans une situation compromettante, et d'autant plus que personne de sensé ne croirait que nous ayons pu nous retrouver dans une petite boîte bleue plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Rory,je croyais que tu devais leur expliquer la situation ! Le réprimanda le Docteur.

\- J'ai dit qu'on était dans une machine à voyager dans le temps ! Protesta l'interpellé.

\- Remonter le temps d'une journée ne sera pas très difficile. Nous devrions être capable de vous redéposer à la bonne « heure » un peu plus loin.

\- Mais d'ici là, nous sommes coincés avec vous ? Questionna Lizzie, incertaine.

\- J'en ai bien peur, répondit le Docteur.

En attendant cela, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Darcy. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Elizabeth sut que pour au moins les 24h prochaines heures, une trêve étaient signée entre eux. C'était le seul moyen dont ils disposaient pour ne pas devenir fous.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Lizzie se trouvait dans la chambre que Mrs. Williams, ou Amy, comme celle-ci avait insisté qu'ils l'appellent, lui avait attribué. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé comme un rêve, avec d'abord une visite guidée dans les règles du TARDIS avec Amy. Ils avaient déjeuné dans une sorte de cuisine remplie d'ustensiles étranges qui cuisinaient pour ainsi dire tout seuls un repas qui, si étrange qu'il ait été, était absolument délicieux. Amy et Rory s'occupaient eux-même du service puisqu'il n'y avait pas de domestique, tandis que le Docteur passait son temps à se lever de table pour aller vérifier quelque chose. Amy leur avait confié qu'ordinairement, ils ne prenaient même pas le temps de s'asseoir pour manger..

Si Elizabeth parvenait à assimiler à peu près ces révélations, il 'en était pas de même pour Mr. Darcy. Visiblement, il peinait encore plus qu'elle à accepter ce monde gigantesque qui s'ouvrait à eux. Et la tenue d'Amy, même si elle avait un effort pour mettre des vêtements plus convenables que ceux dans lesquels elle les avait accueillis, n'avait sans doute pas aidé. Le pauvre homme ne savait visiblement toujours pas où mettre les yeux. De ce que Lizzie avait compris, les Williams vivaient dans les années 2000, et la condition des femmes avait singulièrement changé, de même que la mode. Lizzie avait été particulièrement intéressée de savoir que les femmes anglaises allaient obtenir le droit de vote, pourraient travailler librement, être indépendantes sans que cela soit dégradant et s'élever socialement de leur propre fait. Elle avait également été très intéressée de savoir qu'en 2000, les filles et les garçons recevaient la même éducation scolaire. Lizzie avait toujours regretté de n'être pas un homme : elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir aller à l'université, mais elle savait que ce ne serait jamais possible pour elle.

En ce qui concernait la mode, elle avait donc appris qu'il était courant à l'époque à l'époque d'Amy que les femmes portent des jupes au-dessus du genou et même des pantalons. Et si Amy avait reconnu que sa jupe très courte pouvait paraître un peu trop courte à certains, de nombreuses jeunes femmes de son époque, y compris dans la bonne société, en portaient au moins d'aussi courtes. Lizzie avait été un peu interloquée par cette révélation, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander comment réagirait Mr. Darcy s'il la voyait aussi court vêtue qu'Amy.

Elle avait eu sa réponse lorsque Amy lui avait proposé une séance d'essayage dans le gigantesque dressing du TARDIS qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie la plupart des connaissances féminines de Lizzie, Lydia et Kitty en tête. Bien qu'elle trouvât ordinairement les essayages embarassants , elle s'était prêté au jeu et s'était à sa grande surprise énormément amusé : le fait de n'avoir à ses côtés ni sa mère surexcitée, ni une couturière armée d'épingles pour reprendre la robe avait certainement aidé. Elizabeth avait donc essayé des dizaines de tenues, de toutes les époques. Alors qu'elle prenait des poses devant un miroir dans une robe des années 2000, assez sage d'après Amy, mais qui laissait néanmoins nus ses bras et ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux, et moulait avantageusement ses formes, Mr. Darcy était entré et l'avait vu ainsi. Il était resté un instant figé avant de battre en retraite, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, en marmonnant qu'il cherchait la bibliothèque. Lizzie sourit et décida que la voir dans une tenue aussi osée avait sans doute fini de convaincre Mr. Darcy qu'elle n'était vraiment pas convenable pour lui. Elle secoua la tête et soupira.

Tout à coup, son regard tomba sur le lit qui lui était attribué, et particulièrement sur la lettre qui y était posée. Depuis le matin, elle n'avait guère eu le temps de la lire. Elle s'était retirée tôt après la veillée dans la bibliothèque du TARDIS, veillée qui s'était effectuée sous le strict contrôle du Docteur. Il leur avait expliqué que cette bibliothèque contenait des livres de toutes les époques, et qu'il ne tenait pas à changer le cours du temps sans nécessité en les laissant découvrir des événements futurs. Il leur avait notamment interdit l'accés aux livres d'une certaine Jane Austen, et particulièrement à un livre intitulé _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Elizabeth avait préféré choisir une comédie de Shakespeare, _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_ , tandis que Darcy choisissait _L'Odyssée._ Mais fatiguée par les événements, et de toute façon peu désireuse de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec son prétendant éconduit, elle était allé se coucher tôt. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne parvenait guère à trouver le sommeil, et la lettre posée sur le lit la narguait.

Elle décida de se coucher et de lire la lettre dans son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et la lut une première fois. Parvenue au bout de sa lecture, elle s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Choquée, elle relut la lettre une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois. A la quatrième fois, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'orgueil qui l'avait poussée à être si blessante avec un homme aussi sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Et la pauvre Miss Darcy, si jeune et déjà désillusionné ! Et si Mr Wickham était réellement tel que Mr. Darcy le décrivait, en quel danger s'était-elle trouvée, et quels risques ses sœurs couraient !

Oh, comme elle avait mal jugé Mr. Darcy ! Elle relut la lettre une cinquième fois, et eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait : sa lettre était parfaitement courtoise, et cherchait à la mettre en garde plutôt qu'à la faire culpabiliser.

Elle pleura longuement dans son oreiller et c'est en pleurant qu'elle finit par s'endormir après avoir entendu tous les autres claquer les portes de leurs chambres, y compris Darcy, dont la chambre était voisine de la sienne.

Lizzie fut réveillée en sursaut par un bruit quelques heures plus tard, un bruit qui venait de sa chambre. Elle écouta attentivement dans le noir et détermina qu'il s'agissait de légers ronflements. Elle frissonna. Et si le Vespiforme était parvenu à entrer ? Mais la source des ronflements semblait immobile. Tout à coup, un autre bruit s'ajouta aux ronflements.

\- Elizabeth !... ma chérie, je vous en supplie... écoutez-moi ! Wickham, lâche-la !

Lizzie en resta choquée quelques instants. La voix était celle de Mr. Darcy. Que diable faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Elle souhaita avoir de la lumière, et immédiatement, une lumière tamisée s'alluma dans la pièce, permettant à Lizzie de distinguer près d'elle un autre lit sur lequel se trouvait un Mr. Darcy visiblement la proie d'un cauchemar.

Elle hésita un court instant : la présence du jeune homme dans la chambre était particulièrement problématique, même si elle doutait que les Williams et le Docteur soit très à cheval sur les convenances. La question de sa présence ne se posait pas moins. Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu Darcy entrer dans sa propre chambre !

Elle décida de réveiller le jeune homme : il serait bien encore temps par la suite de décider de ce qu'il faudrait faire. Le temps qu'elle prenne sa décision, le cauchemar de Darcy semblait l'avoir laissé, et il reposait désormais paisiblement. Elle s'approcha, et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer un instant. Elle était bien forcée d'admettre que dans son sommeil, il était encore plus beau qu'éveillé. Sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi, elle se sentit un instant comme Psychée contemplant Cupidon endormi.

Elle se reprit, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença à secouer le jeune homme pour le réveiller. Il cligna des yeux un instant en la regardant, encore endormi, puis sembla se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et dans un réflexe conditionné par vingt-huit années de bonne éducation, se recula.

\- Miss Bennet, que se passe-t-il ? Y-a-t-il un problème ? Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

\- Je pourrais vous rendre la question ! S'écria Elizabeth.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Nous sommes visiblement dans ma chambre, je suis dans mon lit !

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous que mon propre lit se trouve juste à côté du vôtre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas de mon fait !

\- Mais enfin, il faut bien que l'un de nous ait bougé pour que nous nous retrouvions dans la même chambre, et vous me paraissez plus apte que moi à déplacer un lit !

\- Je pense que le bruit nous aurait tous les deux réveillé.

A ce moment, Lizzie dut reconnaître que Darcy marquait un point.

\- Commençons par déterminer qui se trouve dans la chambre de qui, suggéra Darcy.

Chacun se tourna vers le reste de la chambre et dut se rendre à l'évidence : la porte avait changé de place, de même que les étagères et les objets qui se trouvaient dessus. En bref, chacun retrouvait des éléments de sa chambre, mais clairement pas sa chambre dans son ensemble. Ils se regardèrent perplexes, mais avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ouvre la bouche à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant le Docteur qui avait l'air assez gêné.

\- Miss Lizzie, Mr. Darcy, je suis sincèrement désolé ! C'est le Tardis, elle a un côté très fleur bleue quand on la laisse faire, et une légère tendance à vouloir forcer les choses.

On entendit alors comme un faible grondement.

\- Si, tu as cette tendance, et tu le sais très bien ! Cria le Docteur en regardant vers le plafond sous les yeux d'une Lizzie et d'un Darcy aussi éberlués que d'habitude. Je suis vraiment désolé, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des jeunes gens.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est le Tardis qui... qui a... commença Darcy.

\- Rassemblé vos deux chambres, oui, termina le docteur. Elle sait pourtant très bien qu'elle ne doit pas faire ça !

\- Mais attendez, vous en parlez comme d'une créature vivante, mais ce n'est qu'une machine ! S'écria Lizzie.

Nouveau grondement lointain.

\- Je vous assure qu'elle est vivante. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas l'être ? Enfin bref, elle vous a joué un mauvais tour. Si, c'est très vilain d'avoir fait cela, et tu le sais parfaitement !

Nouveaux grondements lointains.

\- Oh, ça suffit, tu passes ton temps à me dire de respecter les règles, alors tu aurais intérêt à les respecter toi-même.

Le Tardis sembla désapprouver – ou était-ce approuver ?- pensa Lizzie.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas violer les règles ? Je m'en fiche qu'ils finissent de toute façon en... arrête de me faire dire des spoilers, nous sommes dans l'Imagination, rappelle-toi, c'est une succession de points fixes. Comment ? On pourrait être dans une fanfiction ? Peu importe, les coordonnées de base, c'était l'histoire originale, un point c'est tout. Comment est-ce que j'explique la présence du Vespiforme, alors ? Je n'en sais rien, il a dû se perdre, et puis, ce n'est juste pas mentionné par l'auteur !

Là-dessus, le Docteur regarda sa montre et se tourna vers les deux autres qui le regardaient avec cet air de ne rien comprendre qui le menait parfois à penser que les humains étaient pour la plupart des imbéciles. Heureusement que quelques uns étaient là pour rehausser le niveau.

\- Bon, venez tous les deux, il est l'heure de petit-déjeuner.

Il sortit de la chambre et entendit Lizzie et Darcy faire des politesses quand à qui devrait utiliser le premier le dressing où les vêtements des deux personnages se trouvaient. Il soupira. Ces deux-là devaient encore mettre six mois à se trouver d'après Jane Austen, mais les choses semblaient aller beaucoup mieux que dans le livre. Si le Tardis continuait de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, il n'était pas certain que l'Imagination, cette dimension merveilleuse où vivent les personnages de fiction, s'en remette.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, en attendant que les Williams -qui déjeunaient ce matin dans leur chambre- ne réapparaissent, Lizzie et Darcy retournèrent dans la bibliothèque, avec l'intention officielle de reprendre leurs lectures de la veille. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils assis que Lizzie prit une profonde respiration et dit :

\- Mr. Darcy ?

\- Oui, Miss Bennet ?

\- je... je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin.

\- Il n'y a absolument pas de quoi, Miss Bennet. Mon comportement n'est ^peut-être pas exemplaire, mais j'aurais sans doute réagi de la même manière si je m'étais réveillé en premier.

\- Je voudrais aussi m'excuser de mon comportement l'autre soir. Je...

\- s'il vous plaît, n'en parlons plus, Miss Bennet. Nous avons tous les deux dit des choses que nous regrettons ce soir-là, oublions-les et passons à autre chose.

\- Je ne parlais pas que de mon refus, monsieur. Si vous regrettez déjà de m'avoir demandé en mariage, alors les rares regrets qu'a pu m'inspirer mon refus disparaissent complètement. En revanche, je regrette profondément les mots injurieux que je vous ai adressé alors. Votre lettre m'a montré que vous n'êtes absolument pas ce que je vous ai accusé d'être. J'ai honte d'avoir été aveuglée ainsi. Je vous ai accusé d'orgueil, mais je crains d'être pire encore puisque c'est ma vanité qui m'a perdue. Quand à mes accusations concernant Mr. Wickham, je... je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

\- Miss Bennet, ne soyez pas trop dure envers vous-même : Wickham a trompé beaucoup de gens, y compris parmi les meilleurs, vous n'êtes pas la première à être trompée, et certainement pas la dernière. Et ne croyez pas que je regrette ma demande : je ne regrette pas de m'être déclaré, puisque cela nous a certainement permis de clarifier des... disons des malentendus. Non, je ne regrette que les mots que j'ai choisi. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une femme aussi loyale à sa famille que vous ne saurait accepter de telles insultes. Je vous demande à mon tour sincèrement pardon pour ce que je vous ai dit.

\- Aussi blessants qu'aient pu être vos mots, Monsieur, vous êtes moins à blâmer que moi : vous avez énoncé des faits réels non pas pour m'humilier mais pour me prouver votre amour, aussi maladroits que cela ait été. Moi, je vous ai accusé à tord...

\- Vous pensiez être dans le vrai.

\- J'aurais pu deviner que j'avais tord si j'avais eu un peu plus de bon sens. Et je voulais vous blesser. Non, vraiment je suis plus à blâmer que vous.

\- Mais je ne saurais vous blâmer, Miss Bennet.

\- Vous êtes bien généreux, monsieur, de me pardonner si facilement.

\- C'est vous, Miss Bennet, qui me pardonnez bien vite.

\- Allons, vous avez raison, ne nous disputons pas quand à savoir qui est le plus à blâmer de nous deux. je... je souhaite que lorsque nous serons ressorti, nous serons capables de nous revoir comme des amis.

\- Je le souhaite aussi, Miss Bennet, répondit doucement Darcy, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que Amy vienne les appeler pour le déjeuner.

Sitôt le déjeuner passé, le Docteur exposa les projets de l'après-midi, qui consistait essentiellement à redéposer Darcy et Lizzie à la bonne heure, de manière à ce qu'aucun ne soit inquiété. Les réserves en énergie du Tardis étaient pleines. Par acquis de conscience, le Docteur avait vérifié trois fois la position du Vespiforme, et il était apparemment à des kilomètres de là, sans doute de retour dans son histoire d'origine.

Tout le monde se réunit dans la salle de contrôle, et les deux invités malgré eux purent saluer leurs hôtes.

Accrochez-vous ! S'écria le Docteur avant d'appuyer sur différents boutons et de tirer plusieurs manettes.

Le Tardis s'ébranla dans une grande secousse et atterrit bien vite. Le Docteur alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Mr. Darcy sortit le premier, vite suivi par Elizabeth. Ils étaient de retour dans la forêt de Rosing Park, mais à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils étaient parti. Le chemin à pied serait plus long pour Elizabeth, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Ils se retournèrent une dernière fois pour saluer les habitants du Tardis d'une révérence.

\- Merci, Docteur, de nous avoir secouru et hébergé, déclara Darcy.

\- Oh, Docteur, tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ici ? Demanda Amy en geignant.

Le Docteur lui répondit d'une simple moue dubitative.

\- Alors adieu, Lizzy, déclara-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour.

\- Moi aussi, répondit l'intéressée en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Et surtout, ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, lui souffla Amy à l'oreille.

Lizzy se recula pour saluer d'une révérence Mr. Williams.

\- Mr. Williams,Mrs Williams, dit gravement Darcy en s'inclinant.

Là-dessus, les trois voyageurs rentrèrent dans le TARDIS qui disparut rogressivement dans un tourbillon de vent.

\- pensez-vous que nous avons révé ? Demanda Darcy ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je tire une leçon de cette étonnante rencontre. Le futur est rempli de surprises.

Darcy eut un léger mouvement de recul : il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait adressé un léger sourire : oui, le futur était plein de surprises.


End file.
